1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a multi-regulator circuit and, more particularly, to a multi-regulator circuit and an integrated circuit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit, such as a semiconductor memory device, is a functionally complex electronic device or system having an ultra-small structure in which many electronic circuit devices are combined on one substrate or combined with the substrate so that devices and the substrate cannot be separated.
An electronic circuit device within the integrated circuit has an ultra-small size, and thus the amount of voltage or a change of current supplied for the operation of the integrated circuit greatly influences malfunctions that may occur in the integrated circuit.
In order to regularly maintain voltage supplied to the integrated circuit, there is a need for a regulator circuit for controlling the output of the voltage supplied to the integrated circuit by a voltage supply circuit.
In general, the regulator circuit regularly maintains an output voltage determined by an input digital code. If a plurality of operating voltages is used within one integrated circuit at the same time, regulator circuits are necessary for each of the operating voltages.
For example, when programming data, a semiconductor memory device requires several operating voltages, such as a program voltage and a pass voltage, at the same time. Accordingly, the semiconductor memory device must be equipped with a regulator circuit for regulating each operating voltage.
If the number of regulator circuits increases within the integrated circuit, however, there is a problem in that a circuit area and consumption power for the integrated circuit are increased.